The present disclosure relates to a control unit for a transmission control module of a motor vehicle transmission having a circuit mounting device and at least one attachment device, wherein the circuit mounting device has an electronic circuit, and the attachment device is provided for attaching the circuit mounting device to a carrier board. The circuit mounting device has a first bearing side and can be pressed with the first bearing side against a second bearing side of a carrier board by means of the attachment device. The disclosure also relates to a transmission control module and to a transmission for a motor vehicle.
Transmission control modules are installed, for example, in the interior of transmissions, for example in automatic transmissions of motor vehicles. A transmission control module has in this context a control unit, various sensors, plugs, etc. During operation, the control unit generally heats up with the result that there is provision for heat to be conducted away. For this purpose, the control unit can bear against a heat-conducting board in order therefore to be able to conduct away heat. For example, the control unit can be pressed with a spring against a supporting board, wherein the spring can be attached to the supporting board and can be embodied as a spring clip. The spring can alternatively also be supported on a transmission component. Furthermore, the control unit can also be attached to a supporting board by means of a heat-conducting bonding agent. DE 196 00 619 A1 discloses, for example, a control unit in which a power component is pressed onto a printed circuit board by a spring element. However, it has become apparent that bonded connections of an oil-resistant design constitute a thermally conductive resistor and therefore cannot ensure optimum conducting away of heat. When there are spring clips, bending stress of the carrier board occurs, and when a spring is supported on a transmission face the pressing over a surface does not occur until the components are completely assembled. There is therefore a need to make available a way of attaching a control unit which is simpler and which ensures optimum conducting away of heat.